Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 18)
Chapter 18 is the eighthteen chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The Forbidden Shore and The Zoo". Plot (Meanwhile in a alien ship, Beny and his boss were discussing about the plan) *Beny: Boss, where are we going? *The Boss: We are getting more fish. *Beny: The place next is the abandon Forbidden Shore, it lasted many years ago since the Cape Adare Hut. Someone is burred there. But the houses will be killed with fire. *The Boss: Sure thing Beny. You captured every penguin for years. *Beny: Interesting. The emperor penguin chicks are next. (The Alien Ships move on around the ocean. In the mountains on a cave, the penguins were covered in snow and cleaning their body.) *Rio: Wow, what a mess. My hat is safe. *Manny: My map! I can't believe it's ruined. I made it with rocks. *Nestor: I know the cold is dangerous. *Manny: Man, i'm done. *clean his map up by wiping it* I'm drawing another one. *Manny used a rock to remake his map of Antarctica* Done. *Phoenix: Where are we? *Manny: We were here. The wind just went big and strong. *Mumble: So, we are going to continue our quest. *Phoenix: Yes, we have to. *Raul: At least, the snowstorm is gone. *Manny: Now since i fixed the map. This is where we are. *Phoenix: Yes. We need to keep moving. *Lombardo: We should just focus on the quest. *Phoenix: When we get to the large cliff, there is no turning back. We must all jump and go all the way to the states to try and get the fish supply restored. *Manny: It's dangerous. Most alien ships are there, looking for fish. *Phoenix: We must take chances and risk our lives to saves the others. *Manny: We should get going. *Phoenix: Yes, let's go. *Lombardo: Where's Lovelace? *Nestor: Sometimes a brave penguin will just slip away to die. *Rinaldo: Do you think he went to a happy place? *Lombardo: Probably. *Mumble: No, no. i think he went this way. (They arrived at the forbidden shore to see fog around here in a abandon place) *Mumble: Come on, let's go. *Phoenix: I agree. Let's go. *Manny: Now this place is decent. We have no humans around here. Can't even see a thing. *Phoenix: I agree, but we should still be cautious. *Manny: Now, we have buildings that are abandoned. *Phoenix: I'm beginning to pick up on the presence of someone here other than us. (In the Forbidden Town) *Manny: Wow. Look at all the buildings. *Phoenix: Yeah, we are not alone out here. I'm picking up the presence of another body, and it's alive. *Manny: No. We don't need those things. *Phoenix: Need I remind you, I've got a special ability that allows me to sense the presence of other people alive other than just us. *Manny: Leave the bones alone. They are animal bones in the snow. *Phoenix: I know. I see the animal bones here. *Mumble: Lovelace! Lovelace! *Ramón: He's not here! *Rio: We can't find him. *Manny: This place is foggy to see. It's abandoned. Everyone died. *Phoenix: No. It's just the place being banded like Boeing. *Rio: Forget Boeing. Let's search for Lovelace. *Phoenix: In fact, why did we even start talking about Boeing when we should be looking for Lovelace? *Rio: We don't care about Boeing. Let's just move on. *Phoenix: Right. *Ramón: The buildings are broken. Stay away from them. *Phoenix: Isn't that obvious? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Ok, then. *Manny: This is getting foggy out there. *Phoenix: Geez, where is Lovelace? *Mumble: I don't know. *Phoenix: I hope nothing bad happened to him. *Manny: Yeah. He will be okay. *Phoenix: I'm only picking up faint signs of him still being alive. *Manny: *drop the bones* No! Enough. We can continue now. *Rio: Alright. Mumble can look for Lovelace. *Phoenix: We go by the penguin motto, "Never swim alone," which means we stay together. *Rio: Yeah. *Phoenix: So we must look for Lovelace together, and be wary about what may happen. *Manny: It may be at the buildings. *Phoenix: I hope you're right. *Mumble: Where is he? (Phoenix tries calling out for Lovelace) *Phoenix: No sign. (In the broken building) *Mumble: Lovelace! Are you there? *Phoenix: I hope we find him. *Rio: You don't need to shout out. *Manny: No one is inside. No need to scream. *Phoenix: I'm beginning to worry about Lovelace. *Manny: With those skeleton things. I don't know where they came from. Even fron a dinosaur. *Phoenix: I think some of them came from penguins. *Manny: All i see is junk. It's garbage out there. *Phoenix: Only if the aliens knew we existed, none of this trash would be here. *Raul: Yeah. Even with the junk stuff. *Phoenix: And we would be cared for if the aliens knew we exist. *Manny: Those bones are even sharpy. *Phoenix: Yeah, need to be careful around them. *Mumble: At least, we're on a hill. *Phoenix: Brother, even so, we must still be cautious. *Nestor: With the strong things around. *Phoenix: I know, amigo. *Lombardo: It's too hard to see Lovelace around. *Phoenix: I just wish I knew where he is. *Ramón: Oh there he is! He's on a buoy. *Manny: Let's go. He's geting lazy around. *Phoenix: If we do something right, we can use the buoy to get that thing off him. *Manny: There's snow and ice on the buoy. *Phoenix: If we use the top of the large buoy, that may get a hold of that thing around Lovelace's neck and possibly get that thing off him. *Rio: We are going there now. *Phoenix: And we can't do it without the help of the killer whales. Only they can help get us up there to the top of the large buoy. (In the buoy) *Mumble: Lovelace, there you are. *Lombardo: *look in the water* Hey look. There's one for everyone. *Rio: This is not a field trip or a fair. This is also not a club. *Phoenix: We know that it's not a club. *Lombardo: I'm just saying that it's like Lovelace having the same thing from the water. *Phoenix: I still think that thing got caught around his throat while he was swimming. *Rio: I guess so. (The sound of the buoy comes) *Lombardo: Hey, we come in peace. *Raul: We come in peace. *Rio: I saw down there and i don't think, it's a ship. *Phoenix: There are buoys that make that sound, and this is one of them. *Rio: Some are few. *Phoenix: I know, but I think I see a way we can get that thing off him. *Rio: If we try. *Phoenix: The killer whales can help us get that thing off him. (The killer whales appear floating in the water) *Ramón: Oh look. *Manny: What is this? *Ramón: That's not good. *Lombardo: I found it interesting when the creepy animals come standing. *Phoenix: Perfect. We can use them to help us get that thing off his neck. *Manny: Um........ it's a predator. *Phoenix: I know that. We can use them to help us get that thing off his neck. *Nestor: Take off, take off. *Ramón: Panic! (The killer whale splash as another killer whale appears, trying to attack the penguins) *Rio: They are sure enemies to me! *Phoenix: Time to do as planned! *Raul: Oh, they're making us appe-teasers. *Nestor: They're appe-teasing us! *Raul: We're all gonna die. (A killer whale try to eat the penguins) *All: Oh no! *Mumble: Whatever you do, stay out of the water! (The iceberg moves with the penguins moving without Lovelace and stuck on the buoy. Mumble is able to reach to the top to get Lovelace) *Manny: Hurry Mumble, hurry. *Mumble: *trying to get Lovelace when a killer whale licks Lovelace* Get your dirty tongue off him! (Lovelace fall into to the water as Mumble went into the water with the penguins worried) *Phoenix: Oh no. Brother. *Rio: Stay here. We don't have time. (Mumble was swimming and save Lovelace until a killer whale swims and hold on to the chain. Back in the surface) *Rio: Where could he be? *Phoenix: Mumble and Lovelace are still alive. They are leading the killer whales into colliding with each other and then our two friends will bolt back here. *Manny: Where? I can see trash on the water. *Rio: There is nothing we can do about. *Phoenix: Have patience. Our two friends will get back here. (A killer whale from the water appears up as Mumble swims in and escape the bell when the killer whale throw the bell with Lovelace to another killer whale catching it) *Manny: No! *Phoenix: Have faith in our friends, all is going according to plan. *Manny: Those whales. *Phoenix: If anything goes wrong, we go after our two friends and rescue them. (A killer whale tries to eat the penguins) *Manny: Oh no! (Perxio arrives, kicking the killer whale's mouth) *Perxio: Hey guys. *Manny: Perxio? How did you get in here? *Perxio: I was looking everywhere for you. But nice to meet you all. *Ramón: It's good meeting you. *Phoenix: You should know that we are on our way to tell the people that we exist and that they are taking our only food supply away from us. *Perxio: There killer whales in the water. *Phoenix: We know that. We're waiting for Mumble and Lovelace to emerge from the water so we can continue our journey. *Perxio: I need to help them. *Phoenix: Patience, friend. They will emerge. *Perxio: We should help them. *Phoenix: Have faith in our friends. They will emerge from the water. *Lombardo: They playing birdminton? *Raul: No, it's a show. Dinner and a show. *Phoenix: I know our friends will make it alive. *Nestor: They have to winnnn! *Phoenix: I know. They will win. *Manny: Make sure they don't get killed. *Phoenix: I know they will not get killed. I have faith in them. *Manny: We'll watch and see. (Mumble was swimming when a killer whale move him up to the sky flying. The same goes with Lovelace.) *Mumble: Lovelace! (Lovelace got his talisman off and got eaten by a killer whale) *Lovelace: Rejoice! (A killer whale licks Mumble and move him up with the same going to Lovelace in the sky) *Mumble: Lovelace! *Lovelace: Help! *Mumble: Reach out! *Lovelace: *hold Mumble's fin* Thank you, my brother, thank you! (The Killer Whales jumped and hit themselfs, causing to splash in the water and making the heroes jump in the water) *Phoenix: Everyone back to the land! (The heroes except Mumble and Lovelace swim away from the killer whale and head back to the ice) *Perxio: We made it. *Raul: I wasn't scared! I wasn't scared! (In the water where Mumble and Lovelace are being chased by another killer whale) *Lovelace: Oh, my beautiful brother, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! (They pass by a killer whale and land back in the ice) *Ramón: Go, Lovelace! You the man! Go, go, go, go, go! *Lovelace: Enough! It's a bad day for you! You dealing with Lovelace now! And my man, Mumble, here. *Raul: You tell them, Lovelace. *Lovelace: Begone, demon fish. Adios. That's right. You hightail it back to your mamas. *the killer whales return to the water* *Raul: How did he do that? *Lovelace: Don't make me come in the water. I'll come after your sons and daughters. I'm gonna give you the bad eye. (A huge ship comes, breaking the ice and making the penguins run as the ice cracks and pop off to a ice float) *Phoenix: Woah, that is one huge ship. *Perxio: Than a pie. *Rio: Or a piece of cake. *Manny: Oh my map. It's wet now. *Lovelace: Don't worry, i can draw. *Manny: It's all messed up. *Phoenix: We can fix it as soon the ship is gone. (In the high cliff on a hill, they saw the alien ships heading to Antarctica) *Manny: Wow, what are those? *Perxio: It's the ships. *Manny: And what are they up to now? *Phoenix: The aliens are taking our only food supply away from us. We have to stop them! *Perxio: It's a cliff. We can't jump together. *Phoenix: We have to if we are to stop the aliens from taking our only food supply. *Perxio: My map is messed up. I have to remember by memory. *Raul: The ships are there, moving around. We don't have time. *Rinaldo: There gonna rule the world. *Mumble: It's them. I gonna stop them. *Lovelace: Mumble, you must go now with Phoenix. We are counting on you. *Phoenix: Yeah Mumble, it's the long way on what Noah is saying. *Mumble: He's old. People don't listen well when they get old like Lovelace. *Lovelace: I'm in the human years like everyone else. But this is Planet Earth. Ok? *Phoenix: I understand. I, too am in human years. *Mumble: Tell everyone in Emperor-Land that we are here to stop the aliens from taking our fish away. *Lovelace: Yes. Part of our Antarctic Circle. *Mumble: This is the cliff... *Phoenix: We jump to go make the difference happen. *Lovelace: Mumble and Phoenix, you must stop the alien ships now from taking our fish. We're counting on you. *Phoenix: Alright brother, let's jump! *Mumble: Alright. Bye Perxio and Manny, we will be gone for a month. *Lovelace: You may jump off. *Mumble: Thanks. *jump off* Adios Amigos! *Phoenix: *jump off* Wait for me! (Phoenix jump into the water with his brother Mumble) *Perxio: Look, they did it. *Rio: They are going after the aliens for taking our fish away. *Perxio: You wonder in these universes when they have the Great Scarcity. *Ramón: Can you fly in the galaxy? *All: No! *Lovelace: Guys, we have to go. We have to tell everyone that we save the fishes. *Lombardo: Save the fishes? Mumble and Phoenix are going after them. We didn't save them. *Lovelace: Then, we will have to warn them. (In the ocean, Mumble and Phoenix are swimming after the alien ships) *Mumble: Are the pengins captured? *Phoenix: No. The fishes are trap. They are working with a boss. We gotta do something. *Mumble: Come on. We have a rescue mission to do. (Mumble and Phoenix swim after the fishing net and try to save them) *Mumble: Come on, we have to get them out of the net. *Phoenix: This is a dangerous job to do. *Mumble: Get the fishes back in the water! (Phoenix and Mumble tried getting the fish out of the net when Beny uses a long hook to get them out) *Beny: Get out of here! *The Boss: Get the two penguins out of the ship! (Beny hit Phoenix and Mumble and fell to the water) *Mumble: Phoenix, keep going! *Phoenix: The ship is moving to the bubbles! (The ship move Mumble and Phoenix out of the way) *Mumble: Come on. We're wasting time. *Phoenix: They're leaving the Forbidden Shore. We can't let them get away. *Mumble: Come on. Stopping time. *Phoenix: You got that right, brother. *Mumble: Swim after them. It gonna take days to get to the beach. *Phoenix: You got it, brother! (Mumble and Phoenix continue swimming after the alien vessel. One day later, they are swimming in the ocean until they arrive at the beach in a New York-like setting. Mumble and Phoenix are washed up until an animal control arrives to pick up two emperor penguins and take them to the zoo. The Next Day at the Zoo.) *Zoo Control: Welcome to the Zoo! Enjoy your animal life day. *Everyone: *cheers* *Monkey: Hoo, hoo, ha, ha! *Lion: Aw, not another day of humans. *Kangaroo: Hello people. *Parrot: I wonder what the penguins are gonna do today? *Eagle: All Hail the Birds! *Blue Jay: Caw! Caw! *Drongo: *copies the Blue Jay sound* *Blue Jay: Copy cat! What was that for? *Drongo: I am the king of all sounds! *Spix Macaw: Lucky. (At the penguin exhibit) *Magellanic Leader: Good morning everyone. *Mumble: Ugh, where are we? *Phoenix: I don't know. Let's take a dive and find out. *Mumble: It's a hideout place. What is this? *Magellanic Leader: Welcome to Penguin Heaven. This is where the penguins all live for the Zoo times. Forever. *Mumble: What? *Magellanic: Just your old times. *Phoenix: This is no penguin heaven. It's more like a prison to us. *Magellanic Leader: We don't live in a prison. This place is nicer than prison. *Mumble: Penguins are seen living here. *Phoenix: Yes. People never wanted to come. *Mumble: We're not alone. *Phoenix: It's only a matter of time before we both go mad. I know it's coming. *Magellanic Penguin #1: Hey. There is no end of the world coming. *Magellanic Penguin #2: We are fine. *Little Penguin #1: Ah. Everytime i see, bothers me. *Little Penguin #2: We are not that bad. *Phoenix: Me and my brother came all this way to stop the aliens from taking our only food supply. *Magellanic Leader: Food supply? We only eat fish. *Phoenix: I understand that. The penguins in Antarctica need the fish as well, but the aliens are making that difficult since they are taking the fish away from us like we don't exist. *Magellanic Leader: You must save the fishes from the aliens. *Phoenix: Oh believe me, we're going to. *Mumble: Thanks everyone. Now we are going to stop- *get hit by a wall that looked like Antarctica* Hey, are we in another dimension? *Magellanic Leader: No. This is the zoo. Try the water and see. *Phoenix: Well Mumble, let's take a dive. *Mumble: Come on. (Mumbls and Phoenix take a dive into the water and get hit by a glass, viewing the zoo) *Mumble: This is fake too. Where are we by the way? *Phoenix: This is a zoo. I can't believe we were put there. *Mumble: That sucks. *Phoenix: I know. Let's meet the people and begin warning them with the dancing. They will respond to that. *Mumble: We must tell everyone to stop taking our fish. *Phoenix: Let's dance, brother. *Mumble: The Magellanic Leader doesn't like penguins to dance. That's why. The penguin capturers could get us killed. *Phoenix: Well, how can we tell the aliens about what they're doing to us when they cannot understand our penguin language? *Mumble: We must tell the Magellanic Leader about this. *Phoenix: We have to do something, even take risks if we have to. If we do not, we cohld be here the rest of our lives. We have to do something. *Mumble: Yes. *Phoenix: Then, let's go. (Mumble and Phoenix swim back to the land, seeing many aliens watching the penguins in view) *Mumble: That's a lot of aliens. *Phoenix: They are the aliens we have to convince we exist and what they are doing to us is wrong. *Mumble: We should do something. *Phoenix: They do not speak penguin, but the way to get them to respond, is to dance. Time for some Happy-Feet. *Mumble: Happy Feet? *Phoenix: Yes, brother. Tap dancing will get the attention we need from the crowd of aliens. *Magellanic Leader: No. It's dangerous. Laugh is just the way. It can get us doomed. *Phoenix: We don't have much of a choice. The entire world is depending on me and my brother to get the fish supply restored. We have to take our chances, even if it means death. *Magellanic Leader: Then we would have eaten shrimp and krill instead. *Phoenix: That can be much worse. *Mumble: *talk to the people* Hello from Emperor Land. Good afternoon. Why are you taking our fish? I'm sure you don't mean to, but you're causing an awful lot of grief. Am I not making myself clear? l'm speaking plain penguin. *Human: Penguin! Don't you understand? You're stealing our fish. *Mumble: Oh, please, anyone, talk to me! For pity's sake, you're stealing our F-l-S-- (People were leaving the place due to Mumble's speech of talking about the stolen fish) *Phoenix: Mumble? Are you okay? *Mumble: Yeah... *Magellanic Leader: We lost everything. Thanks a lot penguin. *Phoenix: We are saving the penguins in Antarctica. That is why we were brought here in the first place, so don't blame us because it's not our fault. *Magellanic Leader: My boys, take him to the cave. *Chinstrap Guard 1: Yes sir. *Chinstrap Guard 2: We must grab the fluffy penguin laying down on the snow. *Chinstrap Guard 3: That's correct my guard friend. *Chinstrap Guard 1: Let's pick him right up. *Chinstrap Guard 2: Yes sir. (The Chinstrap Guards hold Mumble and Phoenix go into the cave on their own) *Phoenix: I hate that penguin. He is nothing but trouble. Who does that penguin thibk he is? He and his chinstrap guards should just leave us alone and let us tend to our business. They are nothing but trouble. *Chinstrap Guard 1: Much better. Safe for a relax. *Chinstrap Guard 2: This is on my watch. *place Mumble in the snow* *Chinstrap Guard 3: Good placement. *Chinstrap Guard 1: Let's go. Back with the boss. (The Chinstrap Guards leave) *Phoenix: We are much stronger than those penguins. We should do something. Do you have a plan on how we could show those penguins not to mess with us? *Mumble: Phoenix.....are you okay? *Phoenix: Yes. We need a little pratice. It may take months to do so. Like when we're training. *Mumble: We sure have time to get the fish back for the scarcity. *Phoenix: Ok, but we have to do something about those four penguins. We have to lure them into a tickle trap, which we will show them who is boss. *Mumble: We must stop the humans from taking our fish. The fishers are on the loose. I don't know how many months are we going to get out. *Phoenix: It's sad. There are no tickle torments in the zoo. We're most likely doomed. *Mumble: I'm getting bored here. *Phoenix: I am getting bored as well. We have to do something. *Mumble: Remember those adelie penguins? We also have Perxio the Magellanic Penguin. Hey, i know Gloria too. *Phoenix: I miss my parents. I miss Emperor-Land too. I remember the iceberg in Antarctica being a huge chunk like a rock or boulder. *Mumble: Yeah, let's go outside for now. I think i need a little rest. *Phoenix: Yes. I feel tired for now. I know that we will be out of here for good soon. *Mumble: Gosh. Must be a stretch. *Phoenix: I know. We must not give up hope. *Mumble: Come on, it's warm out there. *Phoenix: I know it is, brother. *Mumble: Yeah, i miss home. I remember my friends back there. *Phoenix: I know how you feel right now. (Outside of Penguin Heaven, Mumble wakes up until they saw Gloria, Catherine, Memphis (background, not looking at them), The Amigos, Rio, Perxio, Norma Jean and Manny in the wall) *Gloria: Mumble, Phoenix. *Mumble: Gloria. *Gloria: It's good to see you back. *Phoenix: Gloria, we are here to take the fish out. *Norma Jean: My boys, it been a day since you were gone. *Phoenix: Gone? We never returned to Antarctica. *Mumble: On time? *Perxio: My boys, the world is counting on you. You can save the world together. *Mumble: Guys. But wait! *Manny: Good luck Mumble. Phoenix, do it yourself. *Phoenix: Guys no! (Gloria, Catherine, Memphis, The Amigos, Rio, Perxio, Norma Jean and Manny miraging their spirits from Mumble and Phoenix's paranoia) *Mumble: They're gone. Open them back! *Phoenix: Come on. This rock need their help. *throw the rock on the wall many times* *Mumble: It's not working brother. I have to do it by myself. *hold the rock and hit on the wall two times until the camera zooms from the zoo to the planet Earth with stars shining* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 19) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 17) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters